


A Bona Fide Offer

by Hazeleyeddreamer



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: Basically the original plot for Grease 2, Do Kenickie and Rizzo have a ship name?, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazeleyeddreamer/pseuds/Hazeleyeddreamer
Summary: Rizzo and Kenickie face the realities of getting married and becoming adults. (it sounds boring but they're still Rizzo and Kenickie so how mundane can they really be)





	A Bona Fide Offer

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Kenickie and Rizzo fanfiction so ya know I wrote some.

"I'll, uh"  
Was he nervous? That wasn't an emotion Rizzo saw on Kenickie often.  
"make an honest woman outta ya"  
Was he serious?  
"Listen fella", she says as she starts to walk past him. "if this is a line, I ain't bitin'"  
He puts his hands on her shoulders, and she stops walking. She looks over her shoulder at him. One of his hands slides to her waist, and he steps forward to stand beside her. His other hand finds its way to her waist as he looks her in the eye and says, "It ain't a line". He pauses. She doesn't know what to say. Kenickie offering to marry her? How gullible is she? Even as she thinks that she'd have to be stupid to believe that offer, her heart skips a beat. Kenickie continues, "That's a bona fide offer". She looks into his eyes; he's telling the truth. He's serious about marring her. The plan has problems obviously, and there are things that they need to discuss, but for now just knowing that he wants more from this, that he wants more from her, than just sex is enough.

She shrugs, and puts her hand on his forearm. She couldn't hold in her excitement anymore; she beams at him.  
"Well it ain't moonlight and roses..."  
He chuckles and kisses her, wrapping his arms around her. She throws an arm around his neck. The kiss is better than their previous kisses. (...well...except maybe the ones he pressed to her forehead after every time he made her orgasm.) He cares about her. He wants to be with her 'till death do us part and all that jazz. She pulls away. She looks him in the eyes and says, "We have things to talk about". He nods in agreement.  
"Let's enjoy today though"  
He agrees, and they do. They spend most of the day kissing. Rizzo doesn't know about him, but personally staying away from him was one of the hardest things she had ever done.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what the difference between mature and explicit is...but the next chapter is gonna have some of that. Also if anyone has some helpful suggestions for my summery it would be much appreciated because I feel like its kinda crap at the moment


End file.
